You Owe Me A Kiss
by TheLifeILive
Summary: Response to a Challenge. NS


Disclaimer: Not mine, sigh.

* * *

"I still can't believe he'd do something like that . . . to me!" Sara fumed as she slumped down in her seat in the passenger side of Nick's Denali as they headed toward the local Starbuck's for coffee. 

"Sara," said Nick with amusement," it's not that big a deal."

"Nick, we both just pulled doubles working on that case and the only thing that can keep me going, my life source, is wrenched away!"

"Wow, drama queen."

Sara glared over at Nick. "I'm going to kill him and if he thinks he's getting a Christmas gift this year, he can think again. Say good bye to that stuffed rhinoceros you always wanted!"

"Calm down. Greg only banned you from his coffee; he didn't destroy evidence in a case or steal your bag of Pina Colada Hershey kisses."

"No, I seem to recall someone else being the culprit in that mystery."

Nick grinned sheepishly. He turned his gaze toward the road again and turned his thoughts toward his lovely coworker. He loved getting Sara riled up; she was cute when she was angry. In fact she didn't get too angry when she found out her new favourite candy was missing and he was even more surprised when she remained even tempered after discovering the guilty party. They were good kisses too, not the kind he really had in mind when it came to Sara, but he'd take what he could get. Somehow he thought that other type of kiss might taste a little bit better.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Sara, frustrated at the fact that someone could be happy while caffeine was being withheld.

"Just thinking about those kisses," Said Nick smugly, "they were soooo good."

Sara just shot him another glare and looked out her window. "Storm's coming," she said as she saw the sky turning a deep shade of black and green.

"Maybe we should get back to the lab before it starts."

"What about my coffee?" pleaded Sara.

"Fine, we'll get your coffee, but if we don't make it back alive, you owe me some more kisses."

"What?" said Sara as she turned bright red, not from anger may I add. "I've never kissed you before!" Not that it hadn't happened in a few daydreams recently.

Nick chuckled at her error. "I meant the new Pina Colada ones, but you can give me some of those too. And yes technically you have kissed me before."

Sara grinned. "Yeah, I guess, but getting knocked off my feet by a flash flood during an experiment in the garage doesn't' count. Even if I did land directly on top of you!" she added as she reminisced.

"Yeah, I guess that was a pretty compromising position wasn't it? And it didn't help that Grissom walked in directly at that moment."

"He was pretty mad wasn't he?"

"Only because we'd used Olly in our experiment" Sara laughed.

"Hey, we needed a big fish and we did leave a note."

It was pouring rain by the time they got back to the lab and they both got drenched by the time they made it inside. Sara felt drops of water hit her face as Nick shook his head.

"Hey!' cried Sara, attempting to shield herself from the spray.

"Sorry," said Nick and wiped a few drops of water off her face as they ran down her cheek. His hand stilled for a moment and his eyes met Sara's. He looked away quickly and tried to turn the conversation back to their case.

"Umm lets go see if Greg has our results."

"I do feel bad for Greg. It must suck having to fill in in the lab because we have three people out sick."

"Yeah, then you go and make fun of his crush on Arial, it's no wonder he banned you from his coffee. He knows your weakness."

True, she thought, Greg did know her weakness. What no one knew was that she was developing another stronger weakness for the man standing next to her.

"Who gets a crush on a cartoon character? Besides, he'll forgive me; he's probably already forgiven me?"

"A kiss says he hasn't." said Nick boldly, knowing how she would take it.

Sara decided to call his bluff. "You're on!" Sara was pretty confident that Greg had forgiven her, but if things didn't pan out she couldn't say she'd mind. Not that Nick actually meant a real kiss.

They headed towards the DNA lab. They glanced into Trace and had to stop for a second.

"Is he having a seizure?" asked Sara.

"Ummm, "said Nick trying to stifle a laugh," I think he's dancing."

"Let's leave before I'm permanently traumatized," she said dragging Nick towards DNA.

They walked in and Greg looked up from his microscope. "Hello Nick."

"I'm here too Greg,' said Sara.

"Did you hear something Nick?" asked Greg.

Nick just grinned. "What do you have for us Greg?"

"For you, I have this," he said as he handed Nick a sheet of paper with the results from the swab they had brought in earlier.

"For you," he said finally acknowledging Sara" I have nothing until I get an apology, until then you can forget about my coffee and your Christmas gift."

Sara's jaw just dropped. "That was gonna be my line," she snapped as she left the headed for the locker room to change out of her damp clothes. Nick headed after her.

"You're not actually mad?'' he asked as he came up behind her in the locker room.

"No," she laughed, "I'm having too much fun."

"I think you owe me something," said Nick moving closer to Sara.

Sara was still facing her open locker, but Nick could hear the smile in her voice. "I don't recall owing you anything. Oh, yeah, that's right." She turned around slowly to face him. Nick was standing very close and when Sara turned around and looked him right in the eye he thought he had just hit the jackpot. Sara Sidle is going to kiss me he thought happily to himself. His anticipation grew as she moved to stand directly in front of him.  
"Here", she said as she handed him a chocolate kiss and moved to leave the room.

It took Nick a second to react. "I don't think so," he said as he grabbed her on her way out. He moved her up against the bay of lockers and pressed his lips to hers. Sara's arms drifted around his neck as she let out a little whimper. They broke the kiss and Sara smiled at Nick. "Wow"

Nick grinned, "Much better than the Pina Colada ones I'd have to say, but I think a deeper analysis is needed before I can come to a serious decision. This may take a while,' he said as he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

A review would be much appreciated 


End file.
